Hidden Roses
by Insert My Name
Summary: Inspired by the works of VC Andrews. Two sisters are forbidden to associate with society by their "odd" mother. F/F


A/N: Just a reminder there is femslash along with some incestuous themes. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Mother doesn't understand what's so wrong about the fact that my sister and I are forbidden to meet people. I've been sheltered, knowing only the company of the people under the same roof as myself. I want to know why – why are people evil? And if they are, then does that mean that Anna and I are evil, too? Is Mother? I've tried asking these questions, for as long as I can remember. I just never get a straight answer.

"It's because she's crazy," Anna would tell me in a whisper when I voiced these questions to her. "Only crazy people keep their kids confined to a house. Not allowed to meet other human beings. We'll leave one day, I promise. I'll show you the world. We'll see it together."

Anna and I were homeschooled ever since I can remember. I'd ask Mother why we didn't go to school like the other children Anna would tell me about, but the only answer I'd get from her was, "You get the education you need, don't you? You have your sister, you have _me. _What do you need anyone else for? They're dangerous, Olivia. People are evil. They hurt you, they ruin you… do you want to expose yourself to that kind of treatment?"

I never knew what to say after that. Were people really like that? Anna told me not all of them were. She'd sneak out and go to these places in town, and I envied her for being able to have the courage to do something like that. She was a year older than I was, but to me it seemed like she was much older. She was my idol; the one person I looked up to and cherished most. We shared a room together, so when she'd sneak out, I'd wait up half the night if I could just to meet her when she came back through our bedroom window that I left open to find out what it was like, who she met, what she did. I was also scared Mother would find out that Anna left if I fell asleep.

Last night was one of the nights Anna left. When she'd come back, I had her tell me everything.

"Oh, it was amazing," she gushed, throwing herself down on the bed. Four o'clock in the morning, yet she looked rosy, fresh and awake, like she just woke up from an eight-hour sleep. "I went dancing in a club, and talked to _everyone _– something Mother would die over if she heard – I met so many people tonight." She paused, sitting up on the bed and giving me a thoughtful look. "You should come out with me next time, Olivia. Why don't you? There's nothing _wrong _with other people. The only person who has something wrong with them is our mother. It's not right for a mother to keep her children away from society. Say you'll come with me, Olivia."

How I wanted to say yes. I wanted to be brave like Anna, to tune out our mother's voice in my head, telling me that people were evil, and that they only wanted to hurt you. That it's better to just live your life with your family and no one else. Those are the only people that you'll ever need.

I had stared at Anna, who was looking at me with hopeful, anticipating green eyes. Her light brown hair fell down over her shoulders, hair that I envied. It looked brighter and softer than my own brown hair. Hers was naturally bouncy, naturally light. Mine seemed darker, more drab in comparison. Anna would always tell me how beautiful I looked, even moreso than her, but somehow I always thought that she never looked in the mirror to see how wrong that statement really was.

This morning, I'd gotten up before my mother or Anna to make breakfast. It was Saturday, and usually that meant Mother would go out into the yard and work on her garden. Anna and I would stay inside and read, or find something else to do. A year ago we'd somehow convinced our mother to finally buy us a television to watch to pass the time. I thought she'd never let us have one before because it would've made us yearn even more for the companionship of other people, like the kind shown on television.

"Morning, sis."

Anna bounced into the kitchen where I was frying bacon, looking just as fresh as she did when she crawled through our window at four o'clock this morning. She sat down on one of the chairs by the kitchen table.

"Morning, Ann." I grinned at her. "Looking awfully perky this morning, aren't we?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it." Anna laughed and winked. "It's going to be soon, Olivia. I can feel it." At my quizzical look, her smile grew wider and she elaborated. "When we're going to finally leave and see the world! Finally."

I stopped what I was doing and turned around, feeling a bit of alarm. I was sixteen… was I ready to leave home? To leave Mother? What would she do without us? Would she hate us for leaving, not even saying goodbye, like we planned?

It was like she read my mind.

"You know our mother would be fine," she said, all excitement leaving her features. "She knows how to look after herself. It's not like she'd go looking for us either. She's practically terrified of other people, remember? She can't even go out to get groceries – Aunt Elizabeth always brings them up to us."

As if I didn't know. I liked Aunt Elizabeth. She was Mother's younger sister, and I think she's a lot like Anna. They both have the same personality, same attitude towards things. Though, she never seems to mention anything about how strange it is, the way Mother has raised us sheltered from other people. Did she think it was normal, too? I've always wondered but I never found out, not really.

I turned back to the frying pan and flipped the bacon. Mother still hasn't woken up yet, but that wasn't much of a surprise. It was only eight o'clock, and she usually didn't get up until at least nine. Behind me, I heard the chair leg squeal in protest as Anna pushed back and stood up. Within seconds, I felt her behind me, playing with my hair the way she used to when I was ten. I immediately relaxed, enjoying the feeling of her fingers on my head.

"It's all right if you're not sure yet," she said softly. "You're more attached to our mother than I am, I realize that. But I know you know it's wrong how we can't meet people, or go to school like regular people. I only really know one person, and have one best friend, and that's you Olivia. Don't you want to know what other people are like?" she paused, her fingers inches away from my scalp. "Don't you want a boyfriend? One you see in movies and TV shows? That you read about in those romance novels? Don't you get… urges?"

I held my breath, the spatula I had in my hand dangling over the frying pan. Beneath it, the bacon sizzled impatiently, waiting to be scooped onto plates. Did I want a boyfriend? The thought made my heart skip a beat. I'd never met another girl my age, or even close to my age, other than Anna. But a boy? I'd never met a boy before in my life…

And sure, didn't everyone get urges? Anna explained to me what sex was. I've read about it in books my mother deemed inappropriate, and it sent a thrill throughout my body when I reached those scenes. And when my mother was outside, and there was a scene on TV, I would find it fascinating and wonder what it would be like if it happened to me. But if it ever was about to, I know I'd get so nervous I'd probably faint.

Anna released my hair and stepped back, letting out a sigh.

"I'll start with the eggs if you want to get that bacon before you burn it."

I blinked my thoughts away and quickly slipped the spatula underneath the bacon. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mother enter the kitchen, already dressed with her hair pinned up in clips. Oh, I could see Anna in our mother. The hair, the eyes, the nose. Anna always told me I had Mother's eyes too, and the same shape mouth. But I looked more like Daddy than I did Mother.

I missed Daddy. I could barely remember him; I was very young when he left. But there was still that essence, that idea of him that I missed most of all. I always asked Mother when I gathered enough courage why he left us, but she'd never tell me. Anna didn't know, either. He never wrote, he never came to visit. It was like he disappeared from the face of the earth when he walked out our front door that last time.

"What are you cooking, Olivia?" Mother asked softly as she passed me.

"Just some bacon," I replied. "Anna's going to make eggs. Did you want anything else?"

"I'm fine, darling. Just feeling peckish this morning, really, so that'll be fine."

"Did you sleep well, Mother?" Anna asked stiffly, almost coldly. "I thought I could've sworn that I heard you sneezing an awful lot last night. I was so tempted to run to the nearest drugstore to get you something for that cold you seem to be coming down with… but… then I remembered." She pressed her lips together in a tight smile. "We're not allowed past the end of the driveway. Like prisoners. Trapped."

Mother put her hand to her forehead, closing her eyes as if fighting off an immediate headache that started just as Anna finished. With her free hand, she held an empty glass underneath the tap and let the cold water pour into it.

"Don't start with me, Anna," she whispered, turning off the tap. "Why can't you just accept my choices like your sister?"

I quickly took the two eggs from Anna's hand as I saw her body tighten in anger, before she could crush them. I didn't like when Anna and Mother got into a fight over this. I hated to hear them yelling at each other.

"Oh yes, because your choices are so natural and sane," Anna spat, her face coiling in frustration. "Keeping your daughters locked up like animals in cages, away from the rest of the world. What kind of mother are you?"

It was always the same argument, with the same words. Same accusations. Nothing new, nothing different. I ignored them like I usually did, cracking open the eggs onto the frying pan.

"You're anything but locked up," Mother pointed out. She carefully sat down at the kitchen table, sipping on her water. "You have our front yard and our backyard, both very spacious. I don't keep you inside, rotting away, forbidden to see the sun. You make me out to be such an evil person, Anna. I'm not. I only want what's best for you."

"You're such a saint," Anna said sarcastically. "I forgot. Excuse me."

Anna stalked out of the small kitchen, not even glancing back. Mentally, I sighed. Every time Anna snuck out, she'd always get in a fight the next morning with Mother about not being able to go out.

As soon as Anna's footsteps stopped on the other side of the house, and our bedroom door slammed shut, echoing through the eerily quiet house, Mother's headache seemed to go away and she brightened up immediately.

"Oh, what a lovely day it'll be," she said in a light voice, standing and sweeping over to plant a swift kiss on my cheek. "Will you tend to the garden with me this morning, Olivia? We'll have a lovely day, just the two of us."

I forced a happy smile and nodded, secretly wanting to go talk to Anna, to make her feel better. It was so hard to make both my mother and Anna happy, when both clashed, even though they were so similar to each other. I wondered whether that was why they never got along.

Anna usually said that we were old enough now to do what we want, which is why she wants us to leave home, to leave Mother, and go see the world. I know I'm the only thing keeping her here, which I always have been. If I wasn't, she'd have left long ago. A part of me wishes she had, I didn't want her to be here just because of me. Would I ever be able to leave here, anyway? Anna wanted me to. _I _wanted to. I just don't know if I could. But I know I could never be anything without Anna… she was the only thing that mattered to me, really. She was literally the only person in my life that I had.

Somehow, someway, I was going to leave. I was going to leave Mother, and I was going to see the world. Somehow.

A/N: Let me know what you think so far! I'll update as soon as I can =)


End file.
